


Odaxelagnia

by knightstemplar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightstemplar/pseuds/knightstemplar
Summary: Bart has absurdly sharp canines.Eduardo finds this out the hard way.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Eduardo Dorado Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Odaxelagnia

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe my last ZetaFlash fic was the actual 69th one and it was some sad angst? So this is the make-up for that.
> 
> As usual, I prefer sexual humour more than sex.

Eduardo likes a soft serve ice cream, genuinely. It’s cheaper than a sorbet and really just as good and while he’s not a connoisseur of desserts or anything, the scene that keeps unfolding in front of him needs to be stopped.

“Bart, listen,” he starts with confidence, “You need to stop biting the ice cream.”

“Huh? Why?” Bart’s on his third cone, Eduardo is still finishing his first. 

“It’s just so...” he shudders, “...uncomfortable.”

“I’m maximising my speed of eating like this, Eduardo. Biting is way quicker than licking anyway. See?” Bart very impressively takes down his ice cream in two bites before showing the entire cone that’s left in his mouth. 

“Can’t you swallow like a normal person?” Eduardo complains while handing Bart a napkin, “You’re such a slob.”

“Oh, so _ this _ is where you suddenly mind a sloppy bitch?” 

“God,” the tip of Eduardo’s ears go red. Bart wipes his mouth and smiles mischievously, “Please.”

“Still, don’t knock it ‘til you tried it, sister.”

“What, being a sloppy bitch?” Eduardo says, “That’s all your brand.”

“No, the other thing!”

“Getting bitten?” Eduardo questions, “Are you some sort of weird kinky vampire?”

“Who knows,” Bart gives a toothy grin, “Perhaps I am.”

* * *

“Be careful,” he groans.

“I am being careful,” Bart reassures him. 

“No, no you’re not! Teeth, teeth! Watch your teeth!”

“Your cock is literally in my mouth right now,” Bart looks up from between Eduardo’s legs, “Is this seriously a conversation you wanna be having this instant?”

“Yes! Because this is the only dick I have, take care of it! Just don’t bite me!”

“I think you’re misunderstanding what we’re trying out here, Eduardo,” Bart laughs, “I know what I’m doing.”

“You sure about that?” Eduardo moans.

“If you don’t trust me, why don’t you give head and show _ me _ how it’s done, then?” Bart teases. 

“I can’t do that,” Eduardo huffs, “Some of us actually have a gag reflex, Bart!”

Bart giggles, _ giggles_, and Eduardo goes a little pink, matching Bart’s already flushed cheeks.

“I know, I know,” Bart says as a matter of factly, “I’m a champion of cock sucking and you’re very lucky to have me.”

“Whatever,” Eduardo rolls his eyes, “You’re big talk, sure you can back it up? If we’re doing this, and all.”

“We don’t have to, if you don’t actually want to.”

“I do,” his face must be beet red, “Because you’re the champion of cock sucking and I’m very lucky to have you.”

“Well then _ amigo_, shut up, sit back, relax...” 

“Do not call me _ friend _ when you’re—!”

Instead of finishing his sentence, Eduardo, does what he’s told, and shuts up. He does finish in other ways, though. Maybe he is a sloppy bitch after all. What goes around comes around, right?

* * *

They’re getting popsicles with the team, and honestly? Such an event should legally not be allowed. Bart must be a professional tease (without a gag reflex) who enjoys himself too much, because he sticks his ice lolly down his throat to show off (of the fact that he doesn’t have a gag reflex, which Eduardo already knew, meaning this is bloody torture).

Bart does earn a couple of impressed whistles when he pulls it out again, gives Eduardo a side eyed wink before carefully bringing the icicle to his mouth and bites down. 

Bart has really ruined him, because Eduardo kind of almost gets a hard on.

Could he please just get to survive at least one frozen dessert experience, for once?

**Author's Note:**

> **Odaxelagnia** (noun) — _a paraphilia in which biting or being bitten leads to sexual arousal._


End file.
